


Draal's Got A Dream

by moonlit_wings



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Tangled (2010), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Art, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fan Comics, Gen, Piano, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: He would rather be called 'Deadly' for his killer showtune medley.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Draal's Got A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [deviantArt link](https://www.deviantart.com/moonlitwing/art/Draal-s-Got-A-Dream-821804409)
> 
> [tumblr link](https://moonlitwing.tumblr.com/post/189364554893/this-was-originally-three-pages-but-i-hoped)

Image description: Draal sings lyrics from the first verse of _I've Got A Dream_ from the Disney adaptation of Rapunzel, _Tangled_.

The first panel is Draal crowding Jim, declaring, "I'm malicious, mean, and scary! My sneer could curdle dairy."

In the next three panels, Draal picks Jim up by the front of his shirt and casually gestures with him while Jim flails in alarm. "And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest."

In another three-panel sequence, Draal drops Jim - "But despite my evil look," - punches his own palm - "and my temper," and gestures with his prosthetic arm - "and my hook -"

A piano appears, under a spotlight. "I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!"

Toby helps Jim up off the ground over two panels while Draal continues to sing. "Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam ..."

A single large panel shows Draal playing the piano. "Yes, I'd rather be called 'Deadly' for my killer showtune medley! 'Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream!"

Some gnomes appear to be swaying and singing along: " _He's got a dream ... He's got a dream ..._ " Draal sings, "See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!"

The final panel is a closer shot of Draal at the piano keyboard. "Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers - Like everybody else, _I've got a dream!_ " End comic.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, Blinky would probably teach him piano if Draal asked. 
> 
> **Edit** : Realized after posting this that I put Draal's prosthetic arm on the wrong side.
> 
>  **Second edit** : and I got his eye colours backwards again. They're supposed to be _yellow_ around the pupil and _red_ around the edge of the iris. I think I keep mixing it up because the Changelings have red irises and yellow sclera.


End file.
